


Lending a Helping Hand

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Supernatural Hentai AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Het, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Sex, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Tailgate had hoped to get some time alone; it didn't work out as planned.





	Lending a Helping Hand

It had been two months and Tailgate had finally gotten used to her demon guardian. It had been hard, considering how she had been able to obtain him in the first place. Not to mention she couldn’t talk to anyone about it, or else people might have thought she was crazy if she told them the truth.

Still, Cyclonus made it easy. He was polite and considerate, never clinging to her and always giving her plenty of space. Sometimes he would be in the other dimension, as he put it, but he was always with her, watching over her. She could sense him, even if she couldn't see him. It certainly helped her feel safe and gave her a peace of mind whenever she was out alone.

It wasn’t all easy though. Cyclonus was her guardian, but he only became hers because he wanted to try loving her. Apparently, his mistress before her had urged him to “find his happiness;” whether she meant she wanted him to find a lover, Tailgate didn’t know, but that was how Cyclonus had interpreted it. And, according to him, the minute he saw her, he chose her and took her virginity.

Now they were bound together and he realized the errors of his ways, so he tried making up for it as he could. Though she was his mistress, Cyclonus wasn’t without any free will. He would sometimes hold her hands or kiss her cheek. Once he kissed her lips, though it was a short and quick kiss. He never did anything more than that though.

It was a little embarrassing and it made Tailgate uncertain at times… but since Cyclonus would keep her safe and keep her company, she let it slide. He wasn’t going to hurt her. He had promised he would never hurt her again.

Though, because he was bound to her side, she didn’t have as much alone time as before. Especially at night… It was embarrassing, but she couldn’t help herself. It didn’t happen often, but the urge to masturbate every once in a while. While she would normally just take care of it herself, it was hard to do when she had a guardian who was attracted to her by her side all the time.

Tonight though, she had figured out a way to get him to leave her alone for a little bit. The other day, Cyclonus had mentioned that she had looked tired and suggested that he could get some ancient bath salts for her to use; apparently they would rejuvenate her skin and his former mistress had used them frequently. She had said no at the time, but that night, she asked if he could go get them for her and he agreed.

It would take at least half an hour for him to return, he said. Which was fine by her. Not only would he be gone, but her parents had gone on a weekend vacation with friends to celebrate the New Year and her brother was out with his friends at some party. He had invited her to come along, but she decided to stay home with the house to herself.

It was perfect. No one was home but her, and she could quietly hide in her room and masturbate before Cyclonus returned. Then she could take her bath and act like nothing happened.

Which was exactly what she was doing now. With one hand down her shorts and the other reaching under her shirt, Tailgate moaned and whimpered softly into her pillow. It was really embarrassing, but the mood was there. Her insides were clenching and her body was hot… This was what she needed. Just to be alone, take care of herself, relax…

Tailgate moaned as she pressed her fingers deeper inside. She wasn’t very good at this, but she didn’t need to be. She just needed to get herself to relax and get this horny period over with. Then she could go on with her life until the urge came up again down the line. Besides, she had been at this for ten minutes, so she was getting close. Just a little more and then she would…

“Tailgate?”

The sudden voice caused her to freeze up. Eyes widening, she looked over her shoulder to see Cyclonus standing by her bedside wide eyes and a blank expression. He just stared at her, shocked to see her hand down her shorts and the other up her shirt.

Her entire face turned bright red, a small shriek escaping past her lips. She sat up and scooted back to the wall beside her bed, mortified that he had seen her like this! Primus, when did he even come back?! She didn’t even hear him! He was supposed to be getting those bath salts!

“Wh-Why are you here?!” she shrieked.

Cyclonus didn’t speak. Carefully, he placed a small pouch on her table while sitting on the far side of the bed. Tailgate shook, keeping herself nestled against the wall.

“Your heart elevated,” he stated, causing her to jump at his sudden voice. “I thought you were in distress, but it seems I was mistaken. I...apologise,” Cyclonus remained blank, looking back to Tailgate. “However, if you required aid, I am at your disposal; I have extensive experience…”

“No! N-no…” Tailgate blushed, bright red flushing across her cheeks. “I-I just...I thought I’d have more time. I-it’s embarrassing enough to try when someone is home, I just…” A sudden warmth caught her waist, squeaking when Cyclonus pulled her back over the bed. Stunned, she blushed harder at the sight of him looming over her. “C-Cyclonus?”

“I am at your command, Tailgate” he stressed, reaching up to stroke her cheek. She flinched a little, but he didn’t deter. “If you need any relief, you may call upon me. And I won’t go any further than what you desire.”

She bit her bottom lip, looking off to the side. Even though she knew this, she couldn’t just say yes to that. The last time he touched her, he forced her… Though he wouldn’t do it now, she couldn’t help but remember what happened. It had all been so much and so confusing. His gentle touches that both aroused and frightened her, how he made her cum and cry… It had all been so much.

Not to mention she was afraid of her own desires. She could never admit it, but part of her arousal was due to Cyclonus. He was attractive and gentle with her, and she knew his touch. Though she knew she shouldn’t, her body couldn’t help but to become aroused sometimes at the thought. And if Cyclonus touched her again… She didn’t think she could stop herself from wanting more.

She didn’t want to give him the wrong idea or play with his feelings. Just because he was her guardian didn’t mean she had the right to take advantage of him.

Cyclonus eyes glazed over her. Primus, her arousal was overpowering his senses. She clearly hadn’t made herself cum yet, so her scent was strong and intoxicating. Though he could not do anything other than keep himself above her, he wanted to do nothing more than to help her. To taste her again like he had before.

But he would not force her. He could only tell her that he was here for her, and would have been than happy to help, should she call for him.

“You haven’t finished,” he murmured softly into her ear, feeling her shudder against him. “Should I help you, Tailgate?”

“I...uh…” she couldn’t form words. He was so close, so considerate. She couldn’t help but rub her legs together to alleviate her stupid body. His voice alone was driving her mad. But she just couldn’t bring herself to say ‘yes’, to let him help her.

Cyclonus couldn’t stand it. She hadn’t told him yes, but she hadn’t given him a no either. Something he could work with for now. So, as gently as he could, he sat up against the wall and brought Tailgate into his lap. The young woman shrieked, flailing a little as he pressed her into her chest.

“Cy-Cyclonus-?”

He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “It’s all right, Tailgate… I won’t do anything you dislike.”

Tailgate panted hard, rubbing her thighs together as she hid in his chest. His hands didn’t go anywhere near her breasts or her pussy, but just being held by him was making her so hot and aroused. His hands gently stroked her arms and her outer thighs and legs… but he never got too close to anything else.

She gripped his shirt tightly. She couldn’t calm down. Her insides were shaking, clenching to the point where she could feel her fluids trickle onto her underwear. This was so embarrassing! She couldn’t believe just being near him would make her this hot and bothered… Primus, she couldn’t stand it. It was just too much!

“C-Cyclonus…” she whimpered out, tears in the corners of her eyes.

He looked down at her, expression soft as his hand came up to stroke her cheek.

“H-Help… Help me, please…?”

He needed no other prompting. Gently, Cyclonus slide a hand up from her waist, sliding up under her shirt. With no bra to impede him, his warm hand grasped her breast. Tailgate gasped; it felt so foreign despite Cyclonus having done more than just touch her before. His fingers kneaded her flesh, palm rolling as he pinched her nipple. All the while distracting her from his other hand sliding beneath her shorts. The moment his fingers brushed her clit, everything pent up exploded. Her grip on his shirt tightened, burying her head into his chest as she rode out the orgasm.

It was unexpected, and so much more embarrassing than just asking him for help. Pulling back, before she could even speak anything, his fingers pushed on and slide through her slick folds. Her gasp choked in her throat, a shower of white sparkling behind her eyes as he worked a finger inside her, quickly followed by two more. She was so wet the sudden fullness barely seemed enough. On impulse, her hips ground down and she could barely contain her moans.

Cyclonus didn’t stop, her motions egging him on. Pushing up her shirt, he moved to her neglected breast, leaning down to suckle at it - much to Tailgate’s delight. His tongue swirled and lapped at the abundant flesh, only applying pressure that didn’t distress Tailgate. Using his teeth to only tease her skin, his fingers were her more immediate focus.

“C-Cyc…” she couldn’t speak, another orgasm ripped through her as his fingers pushed in deeper, spreading her open more.

“Are you all right?” he cooed, moving from her breast to her neck. “Are you satisfied?” He knew she wasn’t, not by a long shot. He could smell her arousal and just how strong it was; it hadn’t diminished even after that second orgasm.

Unsurprisingly, she shook her head. “Pl-Please…! D-Don’t st-stop-!”

He started curling his fingers inside of her, rubbing them against sensitive and tingling nerves. Tailgate shrieked, bucking up into his fingers. His hand still worked at her breasts, fingers gently pinching her nipples before his mouth descended down upon hers. A part of knew he was overstepping, but Tailgate eagerly kissed him back. Tongues danced and pushed against each other as Cyclonus felt his own arousal start to come up.

But he didn’t matter. All he wanted to do was focus on Tailgate, drive his fingers deeper into her as his thumb came up to rub against her clit. It made his mistress scream into his mouth, cries he easily swallowed up as her pussy tightened around his fingers. She was so soft, so beautiful…

Tailgate threw back her head to scream out as another orgasm hit her. Primus, how was he so good at this?! He could make her cum in seconds when it took her so long to even get herself fully aroused. And even though she already came three times, she still wanted so much more…

She wiggled in his grip, her body moving more into his lap. Which was when she felt it. Under his clothes, pressing right against her ass, was something hard and stiff. She didn’t need to look to know what it was… but a part of her was still shocked to feel it. Was he that turned on from watching her?

“Ah-!” His fingers were still wiggling around inside of her, his other hand groping her breast when his mouth went down to her other one to suckle on it. “Cy-Cyclonus!”

He pulled back from her breast, only for his lips to travel to her ear. “It’s all right, Tailgate, I’ll make you cum as many time as you’d like… You don’t need to worry.”

“N-No, it-it’s not-!” She let out a soft cry when his thumb tickled her clit, causing her to buck her hips. “I-It’s…! Y-You’re hard…”

He was very much aware of how tight his pants were, but his focus was on only her. If she wanted more than just touching he would oblige, but he remained focus. No matter how alluring and beautiful she was in this moment of weakness.

“This is about you,” he cooed, assaulting her neck with love bites and hard sucking, making note of the spots that sent chills through her.

“B-but…” she moaned, silenced as a fourth finger managed to slip inside her. Her legs clamped and her hands pulled her closer to him. Electricity shot up and down her spine, everything shaking and shivering the more he touched. She could feel another orgasm growing, and this one was going to be a big one.

In her mind, she didn’t know what to do; she wanted Cyclonus to push her over the edge, to feel her body rocked by the orgasm but then she could feel herself crave him to press inside her. Not like before but as he was now; loving and tender, yet the idea of him dominating, pushing in without abandon and pushing her off made her mind blank. And the more she thought of it, the more she wanted it, craved it…

The idea pushed her over the edge. Letting out a loud scream, praying that the neighbors wouldn’t hear her, Tailgate orgasmed violently all over his hand. Her panties and shorts were probably ruined, but she couldn’t focus on anything but the pure pleasure surging through her. It was all so much, too much, and all she could do was cum!

But the thought of him penetrating her, of him pushing her down and loving her with everything he had… Even after such a big orgasm, the arousal still lingered. She still wanted more… but not just touches. The flame inside of her couldn’t be qualmed with touches anymore, even if a part of her was a little scared. Her insides were begging for it…

Cyclonus slowly pulled his soaked hand from her pussy. Gently, he moved to have her leaning back against him, wrapping an arm around her waist with his clean up hand coming up to pat her head. He could still smell the arousal on her, much to his surprise. Though it wasn’t as prominent as before, so he had to assume it was just the lingering feelings of that last orgasm.

She was still panting pretty hard, and she could feel her body trembling. Once he got her to settle down and got her cleaned up, he could take care of himself. For now, Tailgate needed him.

“You’re all right, Tailgate,” he murmured softly, stroking her hair. “I’m here, it’s all right.”

“N-No, Cy-Cyclonus,” she managed to whimper out. She could still feel his cock poking at her backside. Primus, it was hot and hard and she wanted it. She really wanted it, even though she shouldn’t. “Pl-Please, I-!”

“Tailgate…” He kissed her head. “It’s fine, just relax.”

She shook her head. With what little strength she had, she grinded down onto his crotch, moaning softly when it rubbed against her. She couldn’t find the words, her mind still foggy from her lust. But she prayed he would understand. She needed more. She needed him! She just needed a little more of him…

Cyclonus grunted softly as her ass pressed against him, a small burst of pleasure shooting through him. He at first thought it was had been unintentional until she did it again, this time looking up at him with desperate eyes. She panted hard, trembling and weak, but holding onto his arms tightly.

He swallowed. Was she really asking for this? Or was it just in the heat of the moment? He had already promised he wouldn’t do anything she disliked or didn’t want. But… If she wanted this… If she wanted him…

Tailgate gasped when his hand suddenly grabbed her shorts and underwear, pulling them easily off of her legs. She blushed brightly as her pussy was exposed to him, her clothes being pushed off the bed. Primus, she was so wet and sticky… even her thighs were glistening from her wet juices. But she still wanted more, so much more.

“C-Cyclonus…!” she begged, grinding back against him. “Pl-Please…! Please, please-!”

Cyclonus couldn’t hold back. It was taking everything he had not to just take her like an animal. He unfastened his pants, his erect cock practically shooting from its confines and repositioned Tailgate. His head brushed through her sopping folds, the heat and wet brushing off and coating him, swallowing hard as he tried to remain composed.

“Breathe…” was all he could utter, his hand position his cock and pressing up. Tailgate held back a howl as his cock slipped inside. Too easily from her orgasms, but it allowed his to slip in with very little discomfort to her. What surprised them both was how he was able to seat himself completely. Despite their difference in size, she took it all inside; in Tailgate’s mind his cock pressed up into her belly, almost visible as he started moving. He was sheathing himself, grunting and growling with restraint as he filled her up more and more.

She froze, a small orgasm from the bare movements. Feeling her shiver, Cyclonus paused only for her to howl for more.

As he rose her up, Tailgate suddenly turned around to straddle him. Taking him completely again, arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled herself in close. She needed something, anything, to keep her grounded. From going completely insane.

Cyclonus caught her hips, grunting from her sudden change and how fast she took him in again. He could feel his mind blanking, could feel his resolve slipping. Gritting his teeth, he remained in control of his hips, driving up into Tailgate and ensuring to grind close, setting off all the nerves in her dripping pussy. What he couldn’t control were the small moans that escaped him; her body, despite being smaller than him, fit him like a glove. As if the universe had made her for him. The way her inner walls clamped down, pulling him deeper into her. How with each thrust had her cervix abused by his cock, it was intoxicating.

“C-Cy...Cyclo…” she could barely speak. Her eyes glazed over from the bombardment of sensations, her mouth hung open as every bit of strength left her body save for the moments up and down Cyclonus’ cock.

“I know, I’m close too…” he grunted, an arm wrapping around her to support her back and waist. Cyclonus lurched forward to splay himself over Tailgate. Showing his outlandish strength and loss of resolve, his hips slammed into Tailgate; she remained suspended by his one arm, shifting back and forth while her legs kept her close to him. It was a bizarre sensation; held up by one of his arms and her legs gripping his hips, swung back and forth like on a swing. It was dizzying, and yet her insides clamped, spasmed and squeezed for more. It was hitting new nerves, drowning her in ecstacy and building higher and higher.

“Cy...c-...CYCLONUS!!”

“Tail...GATE!”

Everything froze as wave upon wave of spasms rolled through them both. Tailgate’s entire body stalled as finally, her lust was sated with the setting of hot, smooth spurts filling her hungry cunt. Cyclonus, teeth clenched, forced her body down until she was pressed to his hips, not allowing a single drop of his cum to spill. He could feel it empty inside her, catching a feint sense of pride and possession. With this, he had marked her… she was now his.

They both fell onto the sheets, Cyclonus holding his mistress tightly as they both panted hard. Tailgate’s arms had fallen a little, her hands now gripping his shoulders as she tried to collect herself. Primus, she did it. She actually had sex with Cyclonus! She let him take her and… and he came inside of her. She felt so hot and stuffed…

“Cy-Cyclonus,” she whimpered, wiggling a little against him.

It was enough for him to understand what she wanted. Though a bit reluctantly, he removed himself from her pussy and pulled away from her. Tailgate brought her hands to her chest, gripping her shirt tightly as she felt mixed fluids trickle out of her pussy. Even though it felt amazing… What if she got pregnant from this?

Cyclonus picked up on her anxiety. He didn’t even have to ask her why. Instead, he merely reached up and stroked her cheek. She flinched, looking up at him with wide and confused eyes.

“You won’t get pregnant,” he assured her. “Demons are able to smell whether or not you will conceive, and you carry no such scent.”

She blushed at his bluntness, but a wave of relief did come over her. At least she wouldn’t have to worry about that… She honestly had no idea what she would do if she got pregnant with a demon baby. Primus, would it even look human? Or would it look like Cyclonus did when he was in his natural form? She didn’t even know how she would raise such a child.

With a little help from Cyclonus, she slowly moved to sit over the edge of her bed. “E-Even if you’re right… I-In the future, I think we should use protection…”

“So you want to do this again?”

Tailgate blushed brightly at the question. And her blush only grew when she realized what she had said in the first place. Primus, just what was she thinking?! Just because they did it once didn’t mean that she would call for him every time she felt a little needy! She had better sense than that!

“I-I meant just in case it!” she shrieked, refusing to meet his gaze.

He chuckled. She was so easily embarrassed, and her face would get so red… It only made him more attracted to her. And though the idea to tease her crossed his mind, he could sense that she was still a little overwhelmed by everything that just happened. He reached up and stroked her cheek, much to her surprise.

“Cy-?”

“Would you like me to prepare the bath for you?”

She bit her bottom lip. Right… She spared a glance at the small pouch still sitting on her end table. He did bring back the salts as he promised, and a bath did sound nice. So she gave him a nod, blushing hard when he placed a soft kiss to her forehead. Before she could say anything, he left the room with the salts in hand.

All Tailgate could do was bury her face into her hands, embarrassment washing over her. Primus, what did all of this even mean?! She actually had sex with Cyclonus… She had sex with her guardian, a demon who had stolen her virginity, and he made her feel amazing. She had orgasmed so many times, more than she ever had in her life!

A small sigh escaped past her lips as she fell back onto the bed to stare at the ceiling. What did this all even mean? She let him do in the heat of the moment, her body craving something more than just touching, but… Would she really let him do this again? After all, he was trying to “make her his happiness” and fall in love with her. Wouldn’t her asking for sex be cruel, especially if she didn’t love him back?

She would need to think on it more later. Maybe she should talk to him about it too… Just to make sure she was doing the right thing. Though Primus only knew if any of this could even be considered right.

But she didn’t force herself to worry about it now. Instead, she moved to head to the bath. Cyclonus had gone through the trouble to prepare it for her; she might has well enjoy it while she could.

 


End file.
